onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 565
Chapter 565 is titled "Path of Oars". Cover Page Straw Hats and Animals: Brook being painted by Zebra wearing pants. Short Summary Due to the video feed being cut, many people at Sabaody Archipelago are now confused, while the Supernovas suspect something. At Marineford, Akainu's magma has robbed the pirates of their footing and destroyed one of their ships. Luffy manages to cross the wall by having Jinbe propel him and a mast over on a column of water, but he runs into the three admirals. Meanwhile, Oars Jr. is awakened by the impact of the wall, and Whitebeard tells Jozu to prepare the trump card to breach the wall. Long Summary Back at the Sabaody Archipelago, reporters and bystanders are complaining about the video feed getting cut. They barrage the stationed Marines with questions, asking if Whitebeard and the Marines really made a bargain and if Whitebeard sold out his allies. Eustass Kid and crew decide to leave since the show is over. The other Supernovas, all alive and well on Sabaody, comment on the situation. Meanwhile, Akainu's attack is wreaking havoc on the pirates, destroying all their footing. Moby Dick is struck down in the attack, and is completely destroyed. As the sea water begins to turn to magma, the cannons from within the iron wall begin firing at the pirates, restraining them at the center of the enclosure. Whitebeard attempts to use his Gura Gura no Mi powers to smash through a section of the wall, but the blow only dents it. Seeings as everything is going according to plan, Sengoku announces that it is time to execute Ace. The pirates decide that to reach Ace they need to travel over Little Oars Jr. As Ivankov and Jinbe look for Luffy, they see that he is recklessly running through the path with the other pirates, and is forced back by an explosion. Ivankov berates Luffy, stating that the one path through would be the most guarded. As Jinbe and Ivankov wonder how they will manage to pass through, Luffy asks a favor of Jinbe. Oars Jr. surprisingly rises, having been awakened by the blast. As the Marines all aim at him, preparing to finish him off, a pillar of water flies through the sky, soaring over the gap in the wall and landing right in front of the execution platform. From the water emerges Luffy, wielding a mast from one of the ships in his hands. Standing right before Luffy, the admirals all comment on Luffy's boldness. Luffy tries to strike the admirals with the mast, but Aokiji freezes it. He then uses Gomu Gomu no Stamp Gatling, which shatters the frozen mass. Whitebeard notes how Luffy's recklessness is just like Ace's. He commands Oars Jr. to stay there and stay safe, and commands Jozu to prepare their trump card and their men to prepare to charge at the plaza. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Eleven Supernovas (save for Luffy and Zoro) are revealed to be alive and well. *Whitebeard's flagship, the Moby Dick, has been destroyed. *Luffy enters the plaza and is about to face the admirals. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 565 it:Capitolo 565 es:Capítulo 565